


Dress

by SrtaGreenhouse



Series: The Queen of Solaria [1]
Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Ball, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Established Relationship, F/F, Roommates, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrtaGreenhouse/pseuds/SrtaGreenhouse
Summary: The former roommates meet at a ball.Song: Dress by Taylor Swift
Relationships: Farah Dowling/Luna of Solaria
Series: The Queen of Solaria [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177595
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	Dress

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any request you can find me at @inlovewithfairies on tumblr.  
> Feel free to let me know what you think :)
> 
> Based on @mindfairies (Tumblr) playlist on spotify.

Farah watched as Princess Luna walked into the ball room, glimmering dress hugging her figure, politely she talked with most people around the room. Saul grabbed her hand and they made it to the dance floor, dancing some classical piece from Solaria, he twirled her around and she caught Luna's eyes staring at her, she smirked and turned back to Saul, after another song she excused herself from her Specialist and walked towards the Princess. Luna stared at her, chin high and a pleaser's smile on her face,

"Your Majesty" Farah's eyes roamed her figure as she bowed and Luna gulped. Farah smirked and asked her for a dance. Luna took her hand, both of them following the soft tune of the music. Farah's hand was pressed in Luna's lower back and she could feel the warmth spreading from there. Luna's eyes shone for a second and Farah felt a veil around them.

"They can't see us".

_Our secret moments_

_In a crowded room_

_They got no idea_

_About me and you_

Pressing closer to the woman Farah let her hand wander lower and Luna's breath caught in her throat. She was about the same height as her former roommate while wearing heels and she pressed her forehead against hers, closing her eyes. Farah felt the warm and golden energy reach for her as Luna's arms went around her neck.

_There is an indentation_

_In the shape of you_

_Made your mark on me_

_A golden tattoo_

_All of this silence and patience, pining and anticipation_

_My hands are shaking from holding back from you_

"Luna" Farah's voice made her open her eyes again and stare at her, lips curving up in a smile as she scanned her friend's face.

"What?" The happiness inside of her dripped like honey into her voice.

"You look ravishing in that dress" Farah's hand went from Luna's back to her waist, pressing slightly as she went upwards.

"Glad you like it, I bought it thinking about you" Whispered Luna as Farah's hands reached her face and stared at her eyes, Luna could see the hunger mixing in her emotions.

_Say my name and everything just stops_

_I don't want you like a best friend_

_Only bought this dress so you could take it off, take it off_

Their lips met and it felt as if time stopped. They were surrounded by people, hidden from prying eyes in their little cocoon of magic. Luna felt the faint trace of red wine on Farah and she smiled onto the kiss. They stopped dancing, just entangled in each other's embrace, magic chirping around them. Luna relaxed onto the kiss, the responsibilities, the fear and tiredness, everything washed away as she felt _her_ lips.

_Inescapable_

_I'm not even going to try_

_And if I get burned, at least we were electrified_

_I'm spilling wine in the bathtub_

_You kiss my face and we're both drunk_

_Everyone thinks that they know us_

_But they know nothing about_

**Author's Note:**

> I know everything I write is short. Will make up for it later on the week.


End file.
